Danny (Video Game)
Danny is an original character who first appeared in Vince's story of the "400 Days" DLC for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the apocalypse, Danny was caught and arrested for raping a young girl. He claims he is not guilty (however, if Vince points the shotgun at Danny, he will admit that he did "bad things"). Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Vince's Story" Around when the apocalypse began, Vince, Justin, and Danny were being transported to prison on a prison bus. At some point they got stuck in traffic, and the three talked about their crimes. Shortly after, Marcus Crabtree started choking another prisoner with his handcuffs. Justin wanted the guard to handle it, while Danny wanted to intervene. Since they were chained and couldn't do anything, Danny shouted at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard told them to stop several times, but Crabtree wouldn't stop. The guard didn't intervene fast enough, so the prisoner was choked to death. Finally, the guard shot Crabtree in the head, killing him. The guard doesn't call for any medical assistance to help the prisoner to which the guard gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. The prisoner reanimates, and bites the guard in the neck. The prison bus driver flees the bus, leaving the three prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the rest of them on the bus because of the chain. The guard had fallen on his gun, so Justin, Vince, and Danny all work together to flip his body over in order to get the gun. Vince then shoots the reanimated prisoner in the head. After that, they try to find a way off the bus, with no luck, when a zombie enters the bus. Danny mistakes it for a human, therefore shouting at it. Zombies begin to get into the bus, but a gate is in between them and the front of the bus, acting as a temporary barricade. Vince shoots the zombie in the stomach, but soon finds out it didn't kill him. The three then continue to try to find a way out of the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the ankle because then the chain could slip out and they'll all be free. Justin disagrees, but, coming up with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. If Vince saves Danny they will eventually make contact with Russell at one point and bring him to the camp. Some time after that Danny died in an unknown event. "Russell's Story" If you shot off Danny's foot in Vince's Story, and decided to not go with Nate in his truck in Russell's Story, Danny will appear as a walker, crawling from the woods. In-Game Decision Left Behind (Undead) If Vince shoots off Danny's foot, he will get left behind and be eaten by walkers. In Russell's Story, depending on what dialogue is chosen in-game while speaking to Nate, walkers manifest from the forest and a zombified Danny can be seen crawling towards the truck. Saved (Dead) In a determinant epilogue dialogue that occurs if Vince shot off Justin's foot on his story, Russell will mention Danny died before Shel and Becca joined the group. The manner of death is not known, though if he died with a wound to the head, Danny will not have reanimated as walker. Death Killed By *Vince (Caused/Determinant) Vince decides to shoot Danny's leg so he and Justin can run free. *Zombies (Determinant) After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Danny is devoured by walkers and reanimates. If the player decides to not go in the truck with Nate in Russell's Story, Danny will appear as one of the walkers crawling towards Russell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Justin Justin is on good terms with Danny, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the meditator to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on good terms with Danny. He helps out to smooth out the disagreements between Danny and Justin. Prompted by Justin's curiosity, Vince has the choice to tell him and Danny about what kind of crime he committed. If Vince says he murdered someone to protect his brother, Danny will express immense respect for his actions. Depending on if Vince chooses to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together. From this decision, a determinant epilogue dialogue will follow in which Vince will reject Tavia's offer of joining her group because his experience in sticking with Danny instills in him a trust in friends only. Russell Based on Vince's choice to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together, which produces a determinant epilogue dialogue from Russell. From this, it can be assumed Russell joined up with Vince and Danny at one point earlier on. Russell's dialogue implies he has knowledge of Danny's convicted crime of sexual assault, and expresses with great relief that Danny died before Shel and Becca arrived to their camp. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Danny is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Danny determinantly has his leg shot off with a shotgun by Vince. *Danny and Justin are the second pair of survivors in the video game that pit players in a decision-making situation. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. *If you choose to shoot Danny's ankle and if you refuse to go with Nate in Russell's story, you can see a zombified Danny crawling towards Russell. Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Amputated Victims